The present invention relates to a high resolution television camera that can be applied to a single combination unit of a VTR and a television camera.
One of conventional television cameras is a three-plane type having CCDs as image pickup devices. This television camera generates R(red), G(green) and B(blue) primary color interlaced signals from the CCDs.
In the case of an NTSC television signal, each odd field consists of 262.5 interlaced signals (line signals) as shown in FIG. 10A. Moreover, each even field consists of 262.5 interlaced signals that are shifted by 1/2 pixel vertically as shown in FIG. 10B.
When an image is reproduced by a non-interlaced signal shown in FIG. 11A, the vertical image resolution is increased and image quality is improved very much. Recently, the non-interlaced system is desired.
There are two ways to generate the non-interlaced signal. The first way is based on the image pickup system of the television camera. The second way is based on a signal Processing system. The image pickup system is constructed to produce 525 line signals per field. The signal processing system interpolates between adjacent line signals.
In the case of the image pickup system for producing 525 line signals per field, driving frequencies for horizontal and vertical scanning (horizontal and vertical transfer frequencies) are double the interlaced scanning frequencies. Thus, a circuit becomes large and is expensive.
A compact unit having light weight and low power consumption is proper for a single combination unit consisting of a VTR (video tape recorder) and a television camera used for news gathering. However, it is difficult to apply the above discussed means to the single combination unit of the VTR and television camera.
The above discussed interpolation processing means should produce the non-interlaced signal by using the adjacent line signals, but that the vertical resolution may not reach an expected value. Thus, this interpolation processing means has an image quality less than the above discussed optical system and is not appropriate for the single combination unit of the VTR and the television camera for news gathering.
What is desired is a television camera that is free from the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art. This desired television camera does not require a large size circuit. The desired television camera can accomplish the high resolution or non-interlaced system by using a conventional television camera construction.